serieestadounidensefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jessica Biel
Jessica Claire Biel más conocida como''' Jessica Biel''' (nacida el 3 de marzo de 1982 en Ely, Minnesota, Estados Unidos) es una ex modelo y actriz estadounidense. Inicios Jessica Claire Biel nació en Ely, Minnesota, hija de Kimberly Biel (Conroe, apellido de soltera), una ama de casa, y Jon Biel, unempresario. Tiene un hermano menor, Justin, que nació en 1985. Biel es descendiente de nativos americanos (choctaw), alemanes, franceses, ingleses e irlandeses. La familia Biel vivió en Texas, Connecticut e Illinois, antes de establecerse finalmente en Boulder, (Colorado) Carrera Inicios de su carrera Inicialmente Biel practicaba para convertirse en cantante, y apareció en varias producciones musicales de su ciudad natal. A los 12 años, Biel asistió a The International Modeling and Talent Association Conference en Los Ángeles, donde fue descubierta por una agencia de talento para la cual firmó. Comenzó su trabajo como modelo haciendo anuncios impresos, así como los que aparecen en comerciales para productos tales como Deluxe Paint y Pringles. Biel tuvo el papel protagonista en un corto musical de bajo presupuesto titulado It's a Digital World. Ascenso a la fama (1996–2002) A los 14 años, audicionó para varios pilotos de televisión. Biel fue escogida para personificar a la hermana mayor del drama familiar 7th Heaven. Originalmente, estaba planificado que el show saliera al aire por FOX, pero fue cambiado por The WB Television Network. 7th Heaven ha durado 11 temporadas, por lo que es el drama familiar de más larga duración en la historia de la televisión, y también se convirtió en el show con más alto rating de The WB. El primer papel de Biel en un largometraje fue en el aclamado drama de la nieta de Peter Fonda llamado Ulee's Gold , estrenado en 1997. Allí interpretaba a una adolescente gótica y rebelde, papel por el cual obtuvo un Young Artist Award. En la primavera de 1998, durante un descanso de las grabaciones de 7th Heaven, Biel protagonizó la película de navidad I'll Be Home for Christmas, junto a Jonathan Taylor Thomas. En 2000, durante la cuarta temporada de 7th Heaven, Biel comentó que se cansó de interpretar al sano niño predicador, y culpó a la serie de darle una imagen "limpia", ya que por eso perdió un papel en American Beauty (papel que se le dio a Thora Birch). En un último intento de que la despidieran y finalizara su contrato, posa semi-desnuda para la portada de la revista Gear. Fans y los productores de 7th Heaven se indignaron, y la sesión fotográfica encendió también una gran controversia, ya que Biel era una menor de edad en ese momento. En 2001, Biel actúa junto a Freddie Prinze, Jr. en Summer Catch. El año siguiente, interpreta a la promiscua Lara, una estudiante, en The Rules of Attraction, una adaptación de la novela de Bret Easton Ellis del mismo nombre. Éxito (2003–2005) Después de dejar 7th Heaven en la sexta temporada, Biel interpreta a la heroína del remake de The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. En el invierno de 2003, Biel comienza a trabajar en la tercera entrega de Blade, Blade: Trinity. Casi inmediatamente terminada la filmación de Blade Trinity en 2004, viaja a Australia para comenzar con el rodaje de película de acción/thriller Stealth: La amenaza invisible. Gran parte del film fue rodado a bordo USS Abraham Lincoln. Ambas películas fueron bastante criticadas y fracasos en la taquilla. Stealth con un presupuesto de $130 millones, logró recaudar sólo $ 76 millones en todo el mundo. Biel también hizo una notable cameo en la película Cellular de 2004, que protagonizó con su entonces novio en la vida real Chris Evans. Progreso (2006–presente) La carrera cinematográfica de Biel comenzó cuando encarnó a la duquesa Sophie von Teschen en The Illusionist, coprotagonizada con Edward Norton y Paul Giamatti. La película recibió muchas críticas positivas, y fue un cambio en la trayectoria de Biel, que anteriormente había tenido papeles más contemporáneos. Fue galardonada con el Premio Rising Star en el Palm Springs International Film Festival y ganó un Achievement Award en la Newport Beach Film Festival por su actuación. En el film de 2006, Home of the Brave, Biel interpreta a una veterana de la guerra de Iraq, un drama acerca de los soldados que luchan para adaptarse en la sociedad después de enfrentar la guerra. Su actuación fue bien recibida, pero comercialmente el film fue un fracaso. Después de haberla estado presentando en cines, el film finalmente fue directo al DVD a finales de 2007. Biel y su coprotagonista de Home of the Brave, Samuel L. Jackson fueron nominados por los Prism Award por sus respectivas actuaciones. Mientras tanto, después de tres años de ausencia, Biel sorprendió a los telespectadores al regresar a lo que sería el final de la serie 7th Heaven (posteriormente el show fue renovado inesperadamente en el último minuto por The CW Television Network). El episodio ya habían sido puestas, pero la productora y creadora Brenda Hampton decidió que Biel tenía que aparecer en el episodio, finalmente Biel llegó a un acuerdo de aparecer en las escenas durante el descanso de la filmación de su próxima película Next de 2007. En el filme Next, Biel actúa junto a Nicolas Cage y Julianne Moore. A continuación, protagoniza la comedia de verano, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, coprotagonizada con Adam Sandler y Kevin James. Al igual que su película anterior, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Chuck and Larry tiene muchos espectadores, siendo número 1 en taquilla en su primera semana. También produjo y protagonizó un cortometraje titulado Hole in the Paper Sky, lanzado en 2008. Biel fue invitada para presentar a los nominados en los Premios Globo de Oro con Rosario Dawson y Matthew Perry y los Premios Óscar en 2007. A finales del misma año, Biel representó a una stripper en Powder Blue. En este film comparte reparto con Forest Whitaker (quien produjo también el film) Ray Liotta y Patrick Swayze. Éste es su primer film en hacer escenas de desnudos. A comienzos de 2008, Biel voló a Inglaterra para filmar Easy Virtue, una adaptación de Noël Coward. Al igual que la novela, la película se desarrolla en la década de 1920 y Biel interpreta a una viuda, Larita, que contrae matrimonio, en un impulso del momento, con John Whittaker en Francia, pero deben hacer frente a la desaprobación de la familia del marido cuando regresan a Inglaterra. El film se estrenó en septiembre de 2008, en el Toronto International Film Festival. En abril de 2008, Biel empezó a trabajar en la sátira política Nailed, con Jake Gyllenhaal. La película gira en torno a una mujer que accidentalmente le insertan un clavo en la cabeza que le provoca trastornos de personalidad. Volvió a filmar a finales de junio luego de varios problemas. La película será lanzada en 2009. Biel está trabajando en otras películas, incluida la animación de ciencia ficción Planet 51, a la que Biel prestará su voz. También está coproduciendo y actuando en Die a Little, una adaptación contemporánea de la novela por Megan Abbott. Todavía no hay una fecha acordada para el comienzo del rodaje. Vida personal Entre 1998 y 2001 tuvo una relación con el actor Adam LaVorgna. Entre los años de 2004-2006 tuvo una relación con el actor Chris Evans, mejor conocido por su papel en Capitán América. En enero de 2007, comenzó a salir con el cantante y actor Justin Timberlake, con quien había sido fotografiada en varias ocasiones. Se comprometieron en diciembre de 2011. La pareja se casó el 19 de octubre de 2012 en el complejo Borgo Egnazia en Fasano, Italia. En octubre de 2014 se dio a conocer que estaría esperando su primer hijo junto a Justin Timberlake. En noviembre de 2014 se confirmó el embarazo de la actriz. El 11 de abril del 2015 nació su hijo, Silas Randall Timberlake. Filmografía Categoría:Actores